


Secrets

by sunlightink



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, F/M, Hacker MC, Light Angst, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Smut, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightink/pseuds/sunlightink
Summary: Seven has a bad habit of working past the brink of exhaustion and finds help from someone he did not expect.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Secrets

MC pouted, drawing her blankets up to her nose to hide her frown. She could hear the soft clack of Seven's fingers flying over the keys, busy working. Busy shutting her out. Again. 

Her eyes watered, some combination of sadness and anger, even a little fear if she was honest. She'd nearly been kidnapped by Seven's twin _brother_ , there was a bomb in the apartment- what sane person wouldn't be afraid? 

MC tugged the blankets higher- she didn't want Seven to hear her sniffling. She could _help_ if he would just let her, she was no stranger to the world of hacking and espionage- even though she couldn't tell Seven that. She'd left that life behind. 

Although... 

Maybe it was their combined secrets that kept them apart. She could help, he just had to let her. Or maybe the time for asking permission was over. She could _make_ him accept her help.

MC made up her mind, throwing off the blanket and wiping her face with her hands. She marched out of the bedroom, determined not to let Seven keep shutting her out. She stood behind him, bracing her hands on her hips. "Seven-" 

She froze. Something was wrong. He'd stopped typing, his head dropped forward, and he'd taken off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. MC crept closer. "Seven?" 

He didn't respond. She tapped his cheek. "Seven zero seven?" 

Still no response. MC bit her lip, noticing faint red blotches staining his cheeks. She touched the back of her hand to his brow and nearly cursed. He was burning up. 

MC ran for her phone, quickly pulling up the list of contacts in the app. Her finger hovered over the call button. She didn't have V's contact, but could he even be trusted? She'd had her doubts from the very beginning after all. 

Then... maybe she should call Jumin? He certainly had the resources, but... MC groaned, looking back at Seven. Should she even call anyone? How would Seven react if she did? She'd be revealing the location of the apartment, involving the rest of the R.F.A, maybe even putting them in danger. 

She put her phone down. She could handle this on her own, she'd already dealt with worse things than this, and she'd done them alone. She'd overreacted, allowed herself to get a bit panicked, but she could stuff that down- deal with it later. Compartmentalize. MC took a breath, calming herself. 

Okay. Step one, get Seven to bed. MC grabbed the back of the chair and pulled, not surprised when it didn't move. She was very small, and while Seven didn't exactly _look_ heavy, he was still twice her size. She dug her heels into the carpet and pulled harder, she just had to get the chair moving, objects in motion stay in motion, right? 

Finally it inched forward and she dragged the chair toward the bedroom, thankful for its wheels, but cursing her small stature for making this more difficult. She pulled the chair alongside the bed and paused to catch her breath before tucking her arms around his middle and _heaving_ \- 

She got him onto the bed, somehow ending up trapped underneath him. His weight felt good against her, and he smelled good, like cinnamon and cedar and honey. Even his breath smelled sweet, probably from all the Honey Buddha chips and PhD. Pepper- 

She rolled him off and sat up, blushing furiously. Now was not the time to be getting all- all flustered. She looked down at his sleeping face, kind of amazed that Seven hadn't woken up after all that. He looked so… fragile. Like one harsh word would break him completely. 

MC took his glasses and set them aside, brushing Seven's hair out of his face. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, she'd been an only child, grown up in a loving home-

She supposed that's what drove her away in the end. Her kind, doting parents had been suffocating, though they meant well enough. She wanted a life of adventure and danger, and she'd gotten it- from behind the safety of a computer screen. At some point it had stopped being enough and she left that behind too.

At least until she'd gotten involved with the R.F.A. Until she'd gotten attached to Seven, to his jovial nature and now the mystery of his past. MC stood up, tucking the blanket around Seven. She went into the bathroom, running a cloth under cold water and wringing it out to drape it over Seven's blazing forehead. 

MC dragged the chair back to the computer, dropping into Seven's place. Her fingers ghosted over the keys, going back through what he'd already done. In a few minutes she would know just as much as Seven did. 

She decided not to let the other members know about Seven's condition, taking on both their roles in the chat. He probably wouldn't want them to know, wouldn't want them to worry. And… who knew who they could actually trust? Jumin had been V's childhood friend, and Jaehee was his employee, her livelihood relied on him. And Zen and Yoosung had been loyal to Rika before she died- if she was even really dead. 

She shivered, the computer was right beside the aircon vent, how had Seven gotten so overheated that he'd taken his jacket off-

A jacket that was still on the floor beside the computer. MC bit her lip, looking around the apartment before shaking her head at her silliness. There was no one here to see her, there never was- if she wanted to wear Seven's jacket then she _would._

MC dug deep into her research, easily seeing the connections Seven had made. Her fingers flew over the keys-

The chair was suddenly jerked back and she squeaked, instinctively covering her mouth with her hand. Seven spun her around to face him, his eyes blazing with anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

~

Seven groaned. He was hot, so damn hot… Too hot to keep sleeping-

He sat up with a gasp, when had he gone to sleep? He looked around, surprised to find himself in Rika's- no, MC's- bedroom. A damp cloth fell into his lap, somewhat delayed. His vision was blurry, where were his glasses? What…? 

He scrubbed his face on his hands, re-orienting himself. He'd come to the apartment to protect MC and work, and Saeran-

Had he come back? Where was MC? Was she safe? 

Seven tossed the blanket off, finding his glasses and shoving them on his face. He ran out of the bedroom, half expecting to find Saeran holding MC hostage-

He _did not_ expect to find her sitting at his computer. Wearing his jacket. No.

No no no. She couldn't get involved in this-

He grabbed the back of the chair before he knew what he was doing, yanking it away from the computer with MC still in it. She yelped, stabbing his heart with a pang of guilt, but he followed through because he didn't dare back down now. "What do you think you're doing?"

MC stared up at him, her eyes wide with guilt. A faint pink stained her cheeks. "I'm helping-"

"No." He tilted the chair, forcing her to either stand or be dumped in the floor. She stood, glaring up at him. "I can _help-_ "

" **No**." 

"Seven-"

He spun the chair away from her, determined not to say another word. He would _not_ involve her in this any more than she already was. The bedroom door slammed behind him, and some old instinct of preservation made him flinch at the noise. It was fine, he _wanted_ MC to be mad at him. He wanted her to _hate_ him, that was better than the alternative. Because if she- if she loved him, she'd want to get closer, and he was losing the will to keep her at arms length. 

He shook his head, he had to concentrate, he had to figure this out so that MC could be safe. So that he could disappear without guilt...

He started noticing traces of another hacker working against him- no. They were following him, working alongside him. Was it Saeran? Or did V have someone else tracing him now? No… now _they_ were leading _him_ , making their own connections, showing him the way-

Yes, this! This was the intel he'd been looking for, _this_ was the missing piece! How had he _missed_ it? Had he been too distracted to see it? Or more likely, still too trusting of V…

His fingers froze, but he could still hear the clack of computer keys furiously typing. He got to his feet, quietly heading back to the bedroom and cracking the door open. MC was sitting on the bed, her legs tucked underneath her. A pastel pink laptop was perched on her thighs, her fingers flying over the keys. 

She'd helped him anyway. Even after everything he'd said, all his attempts to push her away. He pushed the door open. "...MC."

She looked up at him in surprise, then looked away, her eyes as sharp as her tone. "Seven."

She closed the laptop and set it behind her, as if that would keep him from seeing what she'd been doing. He almost laughed. He already knew she'd been the one hacking alongside him, but oddly enough it didn't bother him. It didn't even really surprise him, it seemed so obvious now. He didn't want to be Seven anymore, he realized. He wanted to hear her say his name, his _real_ name. "...Saeyoung. My name is Saeyoung."

Her eyes widened, he took a step closer. Another. 

She met him in the middle. They kissed. He didn't know which of them moved in first, but it didn't matter. Not now. He had to lean down to reach her lips. She met him in the middle again, standing on her toes to press her lips to his. 

Her lips were soft, warm. Inviting. Kissing her felt like the home he’d never had. He slipped his tongue beside hers, surprised and also not surprised when she did the same. Her hands slid up his arms, coming to rest against his throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

She lost her footing, choosing to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist rather than stop kissing him for even a breath. He slid his hands under her thighs to keep her from falling, hefting her into a more stable position on his hips.

Then they were falling in a heap on the bed, and he didn't know how they'd gotten there but he supposed it was his doing. MC clung to him, her mouth hot and wet, her body warm underneath his own. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he left a trail of kisses down her slender throat. 

Seven hesitated. This was probably his last chance. If they went any farther than this, he'd never be able to push her away. He'd be chained to her, and she to him.

MC's soft lips pressed against his jaw, her tongue darting out to taste him and then Saeyoung couldn't remember why he was hesitating. He let his hand trail from her throat to her chest, stopping just above her breast. Asking permission. MC arched her back, the movement putting her breast under his hand. He squeezed it in his hand, feeling its softness under the fabric of her sweater. She made a small sound, some kind of whine or whimper, and his eyes darted to her face. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her cheeks flushed bright red. He pressed his lips to the corner of her jaw where it met her throat, lightly scraping the tender skin with his teeth. MC pressed harder against him, her fingers tugging his hair as she dragged his mouth to her collarbone. 

Saeyoung groaned, latching onto the hollow of MC's throat. His hand slid down her body, finding the hem of her sweater and slipping underneath it. His fingers ghosted over the softness of her belly, back up to her breast, feeling it over the silky fabric of her bra. Her nipple rolled under his palm, making her gasp. Her knees pressed into his sides, her fingers clutching at his shirt. She breathed his name, "Saeyoung, Saeyoung-"

He braced himself on his hands, meeting her gaze with his own. Her hands slipped from his shoulders, gliding down his chest. He breathed in as she reached the hem of his shirt, letting her pull it over his head. Her eyes roved over his bare chest as she dropped his shirt on the floor. She stripped her sweater off, using that cute-and-sexy method girls seemed to be born with, and he couldn't have taken his eyes off her if he'd tried.

Saeyoung took her hands in his own as she reached for the clasp of her bra, tracing the veins on the back of her hands with his thumb before bringing one to his lips. He kissed the inside of her wrist, her palm, then drew her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the curve of her neck. Her fingers slipped back into his hair, combing through the strands. 

He inhaled, breathing in her, his hands skimming over the skin of her back until he found the line of her bra. He unclipped it, dipping his head lower to take the one he'd neglected into his mouth. She was small, soft and round, her nipple rolling easily under his tongue. 

MC's fingers tightened in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as he took his time mouthing first one breast and then the other. He trailed his tongue between them, traveling down her belly as he eased her down on the bed. He paused at the waistline of her skirt, his fingers frozen on the top button. Her fingers joined his, shoving the skirt down once the buttons had been loosened. 

Saeyoung hooked his fingers under the fabric of her underwear, some flimsy fabric that matched that of her bra, sliding them down her legs. She brought her knees together, shyly crossing one over the other. He backed off long enough to slide his jeans off and drop them on the floor. MC reached for him and this time _he_ met _her_ halfway, tucking his arms underneath her and holding her to his chest. Her fingers stroked his hair, her lips kissed his cheek, her breath brushed his ear. She whispered, "Keep going."

He groaned, kissing her again. He trailed his tongue down her throat, dipping into the hollow of her collarbone. He paused at her breasts, giving each of them equal attention. Saeyoung moved lower, sliding his hands down her smooth legs and slowly guiding them apart. He pinned her thighs under his hands, holding them apart as he tasted her. She gasped, her legs tensing as she arched her back. He flicked his tongue flicked over her clit, slipping it between her folds to taste more of her.

MC’s legs wrapped around him, her ankles crossed and her heels pressing between his shoulder blades, keeping him locked in place. She quivered under his touch, his name falling from her lips over and over like a mantra, or a prayer. A desperate cry tore from her throat and he relented, forcing himself away. He ran his tongue over his lips, savoring her lingering taste. Saeyoung fell beside her, using one hand to cradle her head and slipping the other between her legs. 

He tucked her head under his chin, holding her there as he slipped two fingers into her tight, wet heat. She shivered and gasped, squirming against him. He let his thumb slide over her clit and she nearly sobbed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she clung to him. Her legs moved, sliding against each other as MC writhed against him and she begged. “Saeyoung, please, please, oh Saeyoung, Saeyoung-”

She screamed, her teeth sinking into his shoulder. Saeyoung groaned, drawing his hand from between her legs and laying her gently on the bed. They both panted. Her eyes met his, lingering. Her hands fumbled blindly to his waist to hook into his briefs. Saeyoung helped her, sliding them off his hips and letting them fall where they may. MC’s eyes left his, traveling down his body and widening at the sight of him. He forced himself to stay still, to wait, even though every instinct he had was screaming at him to take her. He hissed as MC wrapped her slender fingers around his girth, slowly stroking up his length before letting go. 

MC drew her knees up, parting her legs and bracing the soles of her little feet against the bed. Saeyoung swallowed. “I don’t have-”

“I do. In the- the bag, under the nightstand.”

He crawled off the bed, finding the bag she meant. He opened it, blinking a moment in surprise, then grabbed a condom and returned the bag to its place without a word about the rest of its contents. He tore the packet open, rolling the condom on and kneeling between MC’s legs. His gaze traveled up her body, taking in the rise and fall of her belly as she breathed, the swell of her breasts, the flush staining her cheek. Her glittering eyes as she watched him, her delicately parted lips…

Saeyoung groaned, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking a few times before _slowly_ running the head between her folds a few times. MC hummed, slinging her legs around his hips. He pressed into her, watching her face for any sign of distress. She was so warm and tight, her walls contracting around him, clinging to him. She closed her eyes, arching her back and exposing her slender throat. The movement made him slip deeper into her, both of them moaning in unison. Saeyoung grunted, “I can’t hold back anymore-”

“Don’t.”

He didn’t. Saeyoung drove into her, shuddering as she quivered around him. He fell forward, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her shoulders, caging her in. He claimed her lips with his own, feeling her breath as she gasped into his mouth. MC’s knees pressed into his sides and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trapping him as effectively as a snake traps its prey. He groaned into her mouth, moving faster, chasing the ecstasy of her heat around him. 

She tightened around him suddenly, her fingers digging into his back as she arched against him. “Sayoung, Saeyoung, I’m-”

He held her through it, feeling himself throb against her walls. “I know-”

They peaked together, and MC whimpered as he pulled away, leaving her for a moment to dispose of the condom. He fell on top of her, raining soft kisses against the side of her throat. She squirmed, her cute nose wrinkling. “Heavy…”

Saeyoung huffed a laugh and rolled onto his side. He groped for the blanket, drawing it over both of them and pulled her to his chest, not willing to let her go. He never wanted to let her go again. MC snuggled into him, burrowing her nose into his collarbone. A pang of guilt shot through. How had he ever thought he could leave her? 

It was already too late the day she came to the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> This would probably be a much longer/better fix if I 
> 
> 1\. Knew anything about computers/hacking  
> 2\. Had the time and motivation to more thoroughly explore the 'hacker mc' idea, but alas I do not.
> 
> This is the most 'chill' fix I've written in a looooooong time lol. Kinda nice :)
> 
> Twitter and Insta are both @sunlightink


End file.
